


Star Twinkle Precure: Systar System Heroes episode 3: Don't worry! Hikaru serious mode

by Starlight80



Series: Star Twinkle precure: Systar System heroes [3]
Category: Mune le gardien de la lune | Mune: Guardian of the Moon (2014), The LEGO Movie (2014), プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: F/M, Hikaru is a dork, More cryptic hints, bonding episode, calling out the critics, of Hikaru Hoshina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight80/pseuds/Starlight80
Summary: Hikaru is excited to start her journey with Sweet after a weird dream, but Sweet thinks Hikaru may not be able to take things seriously. To prove her wrong, Hikaru tries to go into "serious mode" but that becomes complicated when a girl in her class who thinks the Precure are dumb provokes her.
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski/Wyldstyle | Lucy, Kaguya Madoka/Mune (Mune)
Series: Star Twinkle precure: Systar System heroes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491254
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: Dreams of an open world

**Author's Note:**

> Look everybody! Foreshadowing! (I'm not telling you what for tho)

Hikaru opened her eyes, the feeling of dim light hanging over her head. She thought she was asleep in her room, with Fuwa, as usual.  
But when her eyes opened, she wasn't in bed. Her eyes saw a gray sky without clouds, ominously looming over and giving a sign things were not as they seem.  
She lifted herself and felt the floor underneath her wasn't natural at all. It wasn't merely bumpy, but rough and thick with a gravel-like feeling, except the chucks of gravel were much MUCH bigger than she thought.   
Before she could look at the ground, she looked up again to see a small block falling from the sky, hitting her head. HARD.  
As she rubbed her now-aching skull, she looked around, seeing gray and black blocks in the thousands, if not MILLIONS making up the floor. They hurt like a certain place of the devil you'd find.  
And standing up wasn't much better. Lifting herself off the ground, Hikaru winced at the pain that the blocks caused. They didn't feel like concrete, but like heavy plastic. Almost like a toy a kid would find left around the living room.  
Hikaru looked up again and saw that the sky was almost unoccupied-save for the towering piles of the same bricks that surrounded her. Ignoring the pain to take a quick look around, Hikaru got the feelings-pure and simple-something was up.  
"What is this place...."she asked quietly.   
....Suddenly, a voice caused her to break from her current thoughts. A voice that almost screamed, at the top of it's lungs-  
"HELP!"  
The voice was quiet and distorted, so Hikaru couldn't immediately make it out, but as she darted around the voice screamed again-  
"PLEASE HELP!"   
Now realizing that someone might be seriously in danger, Hikaru set her mind on the one screaming. Worried, she asked "What's wrong? Where are you?".  
"SOMEBODY HELP!"  
"Left" she thought. And she headed that way.  
The screams weren't getting any louder, meaning she was still pretty far away from whomever was calling her over but all that was on her mind was finding this mystery person. Who was this person? Were they hurt? Were they dying? How long would it be until it was too late?  
...  
But as Hikaru smacked her head into a pile of bricks, a sudden wave of pain flourished in her mind.....  
and then she woke up.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hikaru reopened her eyes to see her bedroom ceiling, speckled with stars and blue as the sky. Lifting herself, she saw how everything was normal again.  
Her room was as usual.  
Fuwa was sleeping at the foot of her bed.  
And there were no weird plastic blocks causing her the pain that had vanished.  
It was just a dream.  
Tired, HIkaru sighed and looked out her window. Clear skies.   
"Should be a good day" she thought. "A good day to continue rocket work."  
Her peaceful thoughts however, were interrupted by her mom calling her down.  
"Hikaru! Your friend Elena is here to see you!"  
Panicking, Hikaru raced to put on some presentable clothes, waking up Fuwa in the process.  
"Mowrning Hikawu! Why are you wunning?"  
"Fuwa! Elena's here and to take us back to the rocket site! On the way, you are not gonna believe the dream i had!"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Theme song time!)  
Heart throbbing dreams are shining  
Exciting worlds are expanding  
Lightly! Jump over the galaxy  
Sparkle! You are also Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure

I want to encounter more "I love you"s than the usual "I like you"s  
Our connected hearts are bound by zero gravity (infinite imagination)  
Look! Even strange friends can daydream and head straight to space  
I won't wait for the go sign!

Look upon a star☆ These colorful possibilities  
Are what freely draw out the future  
A fantasia night will make wishes come true!!

Heart throbbing♡ dreams are shining  
Exciting worlds☆ are expanding  
Go! Go! Go beyond your imagination  
What should I do tomorrow?  
Sparkle wonderfully when we're together!  
Invincible! When connecting smiles  
Sparkle! You are also Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure  
Pretty Cure!!


	2. Serious mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru and the others continue preparing, but Sweet Mayhem thinks Hikaru can't take anything seriously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, crazy cool santa guy is in here cause i could make it happen.

Exiting the house, Hikaru along with Elena and Fuwa in tow marched down the street on their way to the site. Hikaru, being her ever-spacy self, wished to stop by the observatory so she could tell the team's friend Sorami Ryoutarou all about the current situation, with the new aliens and maybe even introduce them. But Elena was skeptical-  
"HIkaru, are you sure this is a good idea? He's already devoted to helping us with our A plan, should he be involved in the B plan?"  
"Oh, Ryou isn't a worrywart! He'll be feeling swell about the whole thing!"  
"Yes! Ryu is our fweind-fuwa!"  
Elena sighed. She knew her friend wasn't the best at taking things seriously, but this felt like a sudden intrusion to tell their ally. She didn't protest however, as they were soon at the observatory and Hikaru was knocking on the door to it.  
"RY-OU-TA-ROU! It's Hikaru Hoshina!"  
"Hikawu-fuwa!"  
A few seconds later, and the door opened to a large old man with a fluffy white beard and apron came out of the building.  
"Ho-ho! If it isn't the Pretty Cures! What brings you here to the observatory on this fine day?"  
"Well, you see Ryou, we have some new friends we want you to meet with. They're from the-"  
Hikaru would have spoken her mind, had her friend not held her back from what she would say.  
"We're sorry to bother you! We were just here to make a quick visit and then be out of your hair!"  
"What?! But Elena, we-"  
Ryou giggled. He wasn't bothered at all by Hikaru's presence. But he did want to know what she was going to tell him about.  
"Oh, i'm not troubled! Please, what is it you wish to discuss with me?"  
"We've just made some Twincool-"  
Too late. Elena was too much in a hurry to explain what was happening. So, she grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her towards the ship site.  
"I-I'm sorry, but we've gotta go and do something, okay? See ya later!"  
"B-But Elena! We've got to tell him about-"  
"NOT NOW HIKARU!"  
And with that Elena pushed Hikaru towards the shipwreck, with the pink-haired youngster complaining the whole way.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the site of the rocket, the group were working on preparing for their journey whilst getting to know their new other worldly allies. Lala and Sweet were working on moving a large pipe, Prunce was trying to seal up any leaks, and Madoka was checking a list to see if they were ready yet. Just then, Mune came over bringing Madoka a stack of smaller pipes and setting them down next to her.  
"Thanks Mune, this should be enough for the repairs"  
"He-he, well it was no-"  
Suddenly, a loud (And familar) voice rang in the air.  
"WE'RE HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
Of course, it was Hikaru, Elena, and Fuwa. They were charging down to the site with clear enthusiasm from Hikaru.  
And sadly, it was that enthusiasm that caused Hikaru to one, trip-  
"Yip-woah!"  
And two, crash into the stack of pipes.  
BANG!  
With a slip, Elena rushed down to find pipes scattered all over the ground, with an ever more scatterbrained Hikaru hanging over them.  
"Ooh....shouldn't have done that" she whined as she lifted herself.  
"Well, that's what you get from running too fast" Elena corrected.  
Sweet sighed and put down the heavy pole with Lala. She couldn't bear it. It had to be someone who said it to avoid this feeling of discomfort. So, she walked over to Hikaru.  
"Man" Hikaru mumbled. "I'd better be more careful"  
"Cawreful-fuwa!" Fuwa repeated.  
"Uh, Hikaru, are you sure you're up to this big task? I-I know you and the others have beaten not one but TWO monsters, but.....i don't really feel like you're taking this seriously."  
"WHAT!?" Hikaru screamed as Sweet quickly went back to working. "What do you mean?!"  
"Well Hikaru, you're a very...excitable person. You seem to lose all pretenses of danger and immediately jump to the end sometimes. Plus, you're hyper energy and occasional clumsiness kinda messes things up just a bit."  
Hikaru blushed. He felt so embarrassed that Sweet was criticizing her like this! Sweet was a high ranking member of the queens guard and leading them on this expedition! She could not be not taking it seriously! Just look at how she was talking her down right now! She had to do something about this.  
"I-I can take this seriously Sweet! Just watch me! Hikaru-serious mode-ACTIVATE!"  
And with a single line, Hikaru put on a stoic and VERY serious expression. She thought she looked as serious as they come.  
Sweet paused and looked at her human friend. On one hand, she was happy Hikaru was willing to take this seriously, but on the other hand, it was like she was trying too hard. Sweet couldn't bear to see her upset though, so her response?  
"Okay, keep that up"  
As the rest of the team watched, they stared at first, but then they giggled at the silly moment. Hikaru let her serious face down and smiled quietly, happy everything was fine...  
And then she ruined it.  
"YAY! THANK YOU SWEET I PROMISE I WILL BE AS SERIOUS AS I CAN ON THIS JOURN-"  
"'ahem'"  
And with a coughing reminder Hikaru took it all back.  
"I-I mean, i appreciate Sweet Mayhem. I look forward to this journey." And thus she went along helping Sweet.  
The rest looked on with anicipation. "Oh Boy-fuwa" exclaimed the child. And exclaim she did.


End file.
